Arthur Pendragon
(Alias) |romaji = Āsā Pendoragon Nobunaga Ryūsei (Alias) |race = Human (Hero, Dragon Slayer)/Vampyre/Devil/Seraph Hybrid |age = 17 18 19 |gender = Male |hair_color = Silver |eye_color = Violet |equipment = Boosted Pump Incinerate Anthem Caliburn Kashuu Kiyomitsu Excalibur Gram |magic = Banishing Shift Norse Magic Orgasm Magic Holy Magic Demon Magic Vampyre Magic Holy-Demonic Magic Summoning Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic |relatives = Jin Uther Pendragon (Father) Maria Karnstein (Biological Mother) Ophis (Surrogate Mother) Le Fay Pendragon (Younger Sister) King Arthur (Ancestor) Morgan Le Fay (Ancestor) Griffith Poe Karnstein (Grandfather) Ramusas Karnstein (Uncle) Marius Karnstein (Uncle) Satanael (Cousin) Mina Karnstein (Cousin) Hinami Karnstein (Cousin) Rosweise Hasegawa (First Cousin Once Removed) 18 Unborn Children |occupation = Collage Student Hero |affiliations = Hero Clan (Exiled) Pendragon Family Pendragon Residence Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Collage Student) Grigori Hell Heaven |status = Alive}} Arthur Pendragon is the main protagonist of the Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. He is the heir of the Pendragon Household, an ex-family of the Hero Clan after a terrible incident where his unique power and Overdrive went out of control and left along with his father and sister. Arthur soon lives in the Pendragon Residence with Mina and Hinami Karnstein who he vowed to protect as their older brother. He is also the current possessor of the two Longinuses, Boosted Pump and Incinerate Anthem. Arthur is soon revealed to be a quin-bred as the son of Jin Uther Pendragon, the hero who also drank the blood of the Evil Dragon Fafnir; Maria Karnstein, the previous Vampyre Lord's Sister; and Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon Goddess and a member of the Valkyrie Council. Appearance At the start of the series, Arthur is a tall and slim seventeen-year-old young man with unkempt silver hair jutting in all directions and pinkish-violet eyes. Having spent a year in the prototype Isolation Barrier alongside Rosweise and Kurumi Kurusu in Volume 20 for the God Contract, his hair has grown a bit longer, as well as being taller and more muscular. In Volume 25, Arthur has been described as having big burly build and arms. He also has scars that cover most of his body, which is the result of his Banishing Shift going out of control, however, he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. Throughout the series, he is often seen dressed in his school uniform in Kuoh Ryuu Academy, which consists of a black blazer with white accents with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, even when in combat. However, when outside of school, Arthur is dressed in more casual clothes. As first shown in the Volume 4, when Arthur manifests his power, like his father and sister, his eyes turns sharper and shines with a violet flame-like light. Whenever he materializes Caliburn or Excalibur, his right arm attains golden and silver ornate armor that covers his forearm, when Arthur syncs up with his cursed holy/blessed demonic sword, even more, the armor covers his entire arm and gained a semi-halo, due to his innate Seraph blood, above his head with parts of his hair turning violet. After syncing up with Caliburn even more and stimulating his vampyric, demonic and holy blood, Arthur is covered in a black armored suit with silver and gold armor that covers his entire arm, black armor that covers his other one and silver shoulder pads, a blood-red halo-like object on his back, two violet ribbons streaks running down his chest; the wings on Caliburn opens up and the length doubles; and parts of his hair turns violet. Upon having the power of the five elements and all five of his blood in a perfect spiritual balance, Arthur is able to manifest a full body armor of Caliburn and Boosted Pump, while retaining his humanity. Personality Overall, Arthur has shown to be laid-back and collected a great number of times similar to his father, but there are times when he can also lose his composure in either awkward or embarrassing situations most of his time in his daily life, displaying great shock, annoyance, and even at times anger. Due to the incident that occurred in the past, while in the Japanese Hero Village as a child, Arthur suffers from frequent nightmares as a result of being forced to eliminate the remains of his friends and comrades using Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem. This has also caused him to fear using his Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem's Overdrive again or even using Caliburn since being kicked out of the village, however, as time passed, he has started getting over it as he used them more and more in fights against dangerous enemies. He is also compassionate and is a firm believer of in the idea of family, desiring to protect those closest to him no matter the cost even if it puts himself in the most danger, which goes along with his sense of right and wrong. Despite him being a former Hero, Arthur still decided to protect the daughter of the previous Vampyre Lord after hearing about her difficult past and situation from Jin and Siegfried, as well as knowing Mina hadn't done anything wrong, to begin with. This has even led to him fighting against his former childhood friends to defend her. Due to the nature of the Master-Servant Contract, Arthur never desired to have his relationship with Mina forced and based on that alone, due to him wanting them to become a real family. Kokichi has described him as being too greedy, and greedier then the greediest Mammon, desiring to protect everything important to him going to such extreme lengths like making a deal with Nico to watch Zephon's death, along with Lancelot, as well as killing Leonard, one of the Ten Commandments before his match in secret on both occasions, appearing as apparitions during his activation of Juggernaut Drive. Arthur has a habit of restraining himself with the girls during their "conquests", but after his interactions with Rossweisse and Kurumi, he has started to become more and more sadistic. Despite showing to be calm most of the time, there are moments when he goes into a frenzied state if anyone he cares about could be killed in the process as shown when he thought that Zakhen Mammon had killed Elaine, leading to his awakening of Juggernaut Drive, and when he thought Kokichi had killed everyone important to him using Kouryuu. Aside from just his sheer combat skills, Arthur has also shown to be calm and analytical using whatever means possible to make a situation go into their favor during political situations, which is mostly shown during the battle against the Malevolent and Benevolent (Five) Factions when he killed Leonard before his match started, then he also planned to kill the other Commandments during the chaos caused by the arrival of both Khaos and the other Heroic Spirits. Then during the conflict caused by the Hero Clan who viewed him and the others as too much of a threat, then decided to control the corruption level that the heroes had with the spirits and gods to his advantage. History Arthur is the biological son of the "Silver God of War" and descendent of King Arthur, Jin Uther Pendragon and the sister of the previous Vampyre Lord, Maria Karnstein after her and the Dragon Goddess Ophis rescued Jin from the dimensional domain of Fafnir. Though since Maria couldn't conceive Arthur in Hell due to being the child of a vampyre, demon and hero, Ophis proposed that she transfer him into her womb so that she could not only raise him in the Nordic Divine Realm Asgard but so that he could be the child between the three of them. However, she lied about the dangers and knew that it would result in far more trouble for her since she was one of the Valkyrie Gods carrying the child of a vampyre, demon and hero within herself. As such, there were gods and valkyries who wanted to execute both of them, but others among the Valkyrie Council such as Afleya aided Ophis in her desires to conceive their child. Soon after Arthur was born, he spent a short time with her before being handed off to her cousin to give him to Jin. Ophis soon had her Seraph/Valkyrie body destroyer, her memories erased, her soul frozen and kept within an eternal prison in the Dimensional Gap. Arthur was soon raised by Jin within the Hero Clan, where he was viewed as a genius from a young age during his training with the other children and ownership of the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor Boosted Pump. When he was around the age of two his younger sister was conceived in secret between Maria and Jin. However, when he was around the ages ten or eleven, the former head of the Hero Clan Mordred attempted to calm the Sword in the Stone Caliburn and Excalibur, which Caliburn was used to seal the powerful evil spirit of Kokabiel and ended up being possessed and went on a rampage killing a number of adults and even Arthur's friends leaving him, Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine the survivors. In order to save themselves, Arthur utilized Banishing Shift as well as awakened the Incinerate Anthem, to both erase and petrifie both the possessed hero, the evil spirit and even the corpses left behind in the hero's wake. After the incident, the Village Elders viewed Arthur as too dangerous and decided to seal both him and the twin holy swords, however, after Jin, Siegfried and Bann Du Lac who returned from a mission and several others like the Nonaka and Du Lac Families defended him, it was stated that Arthur would be banished from the hero clan with Jin, his sister Le Fay, Siegfried and the Du Lac family leaving along with him. After that, the father, son and daughter trio would go on to live normal lives together with Jin never remarrying and gaining a job as a photographer and Arthur explaining the scars on his body and unusually high physical conditioning as being from a car accident and the physical rehabilitation that came after. Powers, Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer & Hero Abilities As a child, Arthur was viewed as a prodigy having inherited his father's talent and classified as a A-Class despite his young age, while also being one of the hopes for the next generation due to his inherent skill, Banishing Shift, and ownership of the Boosted Pump. He underwent extensive physical conditioning in the Hero Clan, granting him superhuman traits well beyond that of normal humans, however, this has dulled after being banished from the Hero Clan and not training for the past five years, while still being viewed as above other humans. After the Master-Servant Pact with Mina, Tomoe and Elaine, Jin and Ddraig states that Arthur was already stronger than he was as a child back in the Hero Clan, ranking in a SSS-class. In Volume 21, after he formed a Master-Servant Vow, he was able to fight against Kokichi and rival the strongest of the Valkyrie Council. * Super-Human Strength: It was first seen in volume 2, when he easily sliced straight through an Dragon-Vampyre with a single slash of Caliburn. Although his strength is no much for such as Leohart, Sairaorg, Kokichi or his father, Arthur equalize this with his speed and battle strategies. * Super-Human Speed: Arthur is a Speed-Type fighter known as an Infinite Slayer, meaning he uses immense speed to close the gap in an instant, then uses quick attacks to overwhelm his opponents. Arthur pledged opinion that only way how defeated those which are stronger is defeated them with speed before they could take advantage. ** Afterimages: Arthur's speed is such that he can produce several after images of himself in order to fool his opponents who while they're busy striking at where he was he can attack them from where he is. ** Multi Images: Similar to after images, Arthur can move and attack so fast it appears there are multiples of him attacking. * Magic Resistance: Arthur is unaffected by low-class magic, as revealed in Volume 1, Hinami couldn't perform mind control on him when she tried to force him to leave his home due to his training in the Hero Clan. * Enhanced Healing: Due to his training as a Dragon Slayer for the first 10 years of his life, Arthur has very fast recuperative powers. This allows him to completely recover from injuries, that would take normal humans days just to regain consciousness from, in mere moments * Immense Durability: Despite being a Speed-Type, Arthur is far more durable compared to that of normal humans, being able to survive wounds such as being stabbed in the same spot twice, both times waking up moments later. Due to both his training and strengthening due to the Master-Servant Contract, he was later shown to be able to endure attacks from powerful enemies and endured two ki strikes from Kokihi, albeit he would've died if not for Rosweise saving him.. Master Swordsman: Arthur is a remarkably skilled swordsman, as a child, he was hailed as a genius who could gain the upper hand against even experienced Heroes such as Galahad and Mordred. Despite not training since his banishment, he cut Hinami's magic bullet after using Banishing Shift alongside it, then held his own against both Nico and Lars despite already being injured from before. As Arthur continued to face off against powerful enemies, he trained his sword skills with his father using his speed and skill to his advantage against even Leohart and held his own against Traversa. * Holy Sword Wielder: Arthur is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword, including the strongest holy swords such as Caliburn and Excalibur. * Demonic Sword Wielder: Arthur is a natural-born Demon Sword wielder and is able to wield the strongest Demon Sword, the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. * Dimension Slash: A technique Arthur invented during his battle against Shamsiel. Using the Iaido (quick-draw) style, he puts Caliburn into it's dimensional storage space, before drawing it back out. The act of drawing it out grants the blade immeasurable speed, and by attacking while the blade is still covered in spacial distortions, it is granted immense penetrating power. Vampyre, Devil & Incubus Abilities Due to his unique Vampyre and Devil heritage, Arthur has several abilities of a Devil and Incubus. And after being revived by Mina in volume 7, Arthur was both revived as and awaken dormant abilities of a Vampyre. * Demonic Powers: Being a half-Demon, Arthur has the common powers of a Demon. * Gravity Steuerung: Due to being the biological son of the strongest Succubus and Vampyre in history, Maria, Arthur has also inherited the Gravity Steuerung ability unique to her heritage. Lacking the fine control training needed to wield the Vampyre power Arthur is instead forced to use it in extremely simple forms, such as using it to pin a opponent into place. ** Gravity Slash: After imbuing Caliburn, Excalibur or Gram, with Gravity Steuerung, Arthur slashes the blade down crushing his target with a wave of pure gravity. * Sexual Dominance Expert: Due to his half-incubus nature, and expert "training" by Mina and extensive "practice" with his servants, Arthur has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts, and even developed his own magic based off this ability. * Banishing Shift ( ): An ability that most characters in the series consider unique to Arthur. It allows him to send anything to Limbo, otherwise known as reducing it to nothingness, or paralyze his opponent which he usually pairs with Incinerate Anthem's Overdrive, which petrifies his opponents. It requires concentration as well as perfect magical and spiritual balance for Arthur to properly use the ability. As Sun Wukong explains it, the complete elimination caused by Banishing Shift is the result of the invocation severing its particular core. Arthur's ability to use Banishing shift is the result of him being born with different eyes. Most likely, the ability was inherited from Jin who drank the blood of Fafnir while he was trapped in a Limbo with him and Siegfried. ** Shoumetsukensen ( Extinction Sword): This is a variant of Banishing Shift that Jin taught him in Volume 18, which focuses on unleashing the eliminating power of Banishing Shift. ** Banishing Shift Annihilation: Arthur's final trump card he used in his final battle with Kokichi. It works by combining Banishing Shift, Extinction Sword, and the Boosted Pump's powers, unleashing a torrent of destructive energy, which simply destroys everything. * Master-Servant Contract (Master and Servant): Through an "accident", Hinami has tied Arthur as a Master instead of it being Mina, in which it binds the soul of the servant to their master, in order words, it binds him and Mina. This has two essential parts as it not only lets them locate one another as long as there isn't interference, this is able to also increase the overall power of the Master and Servant based around the servant's loyalty to their master. A downside though is that if one of the servants shows any kind of disobedience or defiance to him, then a curse would activate based around the nature used in forming the contact, in other words, Hinami who was a succubus meaning that it activates an aphrodisiac then Arthur will need to subdue them. Thus far he has five servants, each of whom possessing high-level loyalty and love, which has dramatically increased his overall stats. In Volume 20, Arthur formed a Master-Servant Pact with Hinami and Kaoru, which is later turned into a Master-Servant Vow with all seven of them. rdinates, each of whom possessing high level loyalty that has dramatically increased his overall stats. After the events of volume 22, Arthur sighs a on-and-off servant contract with Mina's Father, Marius. To prepare for the eventual fight with the Valkyrie Council, he chose to spare Kokichi and formed a Master-Servant Pact using nature, Banishing Shift, as such it Kokichi ever decided to betray him, the curse will activate sending him to Limbo. * Flight: During the events of Volume 6, Arthur has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Seraph Abilities Being a half-Seraph, Arthur as all the abilities of one. * Power of Infinity: * Divine Contract: After Rossweisse revealed her identity as a Valkyrie Goddess (Half-Valkyrie, Half-Seraph) to Arthur, they entered a contract with each other. With it, Arthur can access her powers, which are normally sealed, and use them in combat or other situations. * Divine Protection: '''Since Arthur is under the divine protection of both Ophis and Rosweise, he's able to manipulate the corruption level of the Hero Clan's contracts with familiars, the spirits and gods of the human world and influence their favor. * '''Light-Based Weapons: As a half-seraph, Arthur can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. Arthur has demonstrated the use of light-based weapon that resembles a Halo, which he can use to grab hold of or restrain a foe or a sword of light. Magic Magic Barrier: as a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow Arthur gains the ability to create powerful magic barriers based upon his five bloods, five elements and Yin-Yang. He primarily uses the barrier so that he can have outside sex with his harem, without having to worry about other people potentially seeing. Banyuusekiryoku (万有斥力 Universal Rejection Power): A unique power opposite of Banishing Shift, which uses the power of Leonard whose soul was absorbed into Caliburn after being killed to control and amplify the power that he inherited from his mother. It works opposite of Banishing Shift, which sends things to Limbo, Banyuusekiryoku, on the other hand, sores attacks in an infinite space. As such, it is a complete defense against magic and physical attacks. When used offensively, Arthur is able to negate even the magic of holy and demonic swords and move at the speed of those belonging to the realm of high-class gods. Other Skills General Affairs Manager: During his time as a temporary member of the Student Council, Arthur demonstrated that he's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations for the Student Council during preparations for the sports festival. His managerial capabilities have earned him great trust and respect from the members of the Student Council, to the point that he has an open invitation to join after the winter break. Master Strategist: Arthur has also been shown that once he understands what it is that his enemies are planning to do to be able to devise highly effective countermeasures and strategies. Equipment Caliburn Caliburn ( ): Arthur's primary weapon. The ultimate Holy Sword and the Sword in the Stone, kept in the Hero Clan in Japan after the death of King Arthur, which was used to seal the evil spirit of the fallen angel traitor Kokabiel. The Caliburn can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy or in Arthur's case Vampyre aura that surpasses that of Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Arthur can also use Caliburn to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. Caliburn soon had possessed Mordred who wanted to attack the vampyres, demons and fallen angels but was soon petrified and left shellshocked by Arthur in his rampage who allowed his power to run out of control causing it to chose him as its owner, alongside Excalibur. Though he wasn't as compatible with it when compared to Lancelot and Arondight, and Tomoe and Sakuya and Balmung due to him viewing it as a tool rather than a partner like Ddraig, since he still feared it. After Arthur overcomes his fear of the weapon and has the sadistic side of his personality forcibly drawn out, his compatibility with the weapon has risen dramatically. * Armor: Arthur is able to don armor based on how much he is synched with Caliburn, the most basic being the one that covers his arm. The second being the armor that covers his entire arm and causing parts of his hair to turn violet as shown when Caliburn went out of control. After he overcame his fears and realized his heritage, Arthur became able to utilize a unique armor through syncing with Caliburn even more, fusing the armor with the Boosted Pump. * Full-Bodied Armor: In Volume 21, Arthur was able to manifest a full-bodied armor for Caliburn and Boosted Pump due to the five elements and his five blood being in perfect spiritual balance. The armor has the abilities of Boosted Pump such as Boost, Transfer and Penetrate. Boosted Pump Boosted Pump ( ): Arthur's first Ancient Gear and secondary weapon. Boosted Pump is one of the 19 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon Emperor or the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Pump takes the form of a gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision, and in True Volume 4, Arthur displayed the ability to reverse Transfer's initial ability, so that he could take power from Vidar instead of giving power. Later it gains the ability of Penetrate to bypass any defensive abilities (including Drakon's Ancient Gear Canceller) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, however, it does not negate the deactivation of Overdrive. Penetrate's effects can also be channeled through any part of the body, such as the eyes, making it capable of seeing through anything, even women's clothing. *'Red Scale Mail' ( ): The Overdrive of Boosted Pump that creates a Red Dragon Armor around Arthur. Arthur first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Arthur used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Arthur completed his Overdrive during his fight against Kuroka, poking Mina's boobs to trigger the evolution. From this point, Arthur can Boost without the 10-second limit, and can use Boosted Pump and Incinerate Anthem in tadem. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Arthur's Scale Mail gained a two pairs of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): A form unique to the Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Arthur indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Elaine was killed by Zachen Mammon with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Arthur's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. **'Longinus Smasher' (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā): It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Pump. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. *'Incursio Move Andernach' ( ): The Incursio Move Andernach is a specialized technique used by Arthur Pendragon that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. **'Welsh Incursio Sonic Knight' ( ): Incursio's Knight form. In this form, Arthur possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Arthur must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. **'Welsh Incursio Panzer Rook' ( ): Incursio's Rook Form. In this form, Arthur possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. ***'Rigid Impact' (リジッドインパクト, Rijiddo Inpakuto): It's respected finishing move that delivers a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. **'Welsh Incursio Alamos Bishop' ( ): Incursio's Bishop Form. In this form, Arthur possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. ***'Avalon Blaster' (アバロンブラスター, Abaron Burasutā): It's respected finishing move that is a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. *'Cardinal Crimson Incursio' ( ): The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen". This form changes the color of Arthur's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Incursio incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Arthur's Scale Mail. In this form, Arthur is capable of using enhanced versions of the Incursio Move Andernach's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Incursio Move Andernach to stabilize its powers. In Volume 20, it is revealed that Arthur can enter True Queen without having to chant. **'Shatter Impact Booster': By morphing one of the armor's gauntlets into Welsh Incursio Panzer Rook's, it allows it for an enhanced version of Rigid Impact. It can also be used in tandem with Caliburn or Gram to deal further damage to Dragons. **'Crimson Avalon': An enhanced version of Welsh Incursio Alamos Bishop's "Avalon Blaster" that shoots a powerful beam from the wings of the armor. **'Dividing Sylph Wyvern' ( ): Originally taking the form of''' Dividing Pump''' ( , lit. "White Gauntlet of the Dragon Emperor"), a white gauntlet on Arthur's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 3. Arthur placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Pump which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Arthur's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. In Volume 15, Arthur is no longer able to use Boosted Pump after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only Divide but can also Reflect incoming attacks. Unlike the Dividing Pump, It only requires Arthur's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. In Volume 19, Arthur manages to change the white Wyverns into red at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate instead. After training with Mina, Arthur manages to make use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on Mina to create her own variation of the Red Scale Mail armor called Crimson Vampiria Dragonar ( ). Arthur also made use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on Tomoe and Hinami to create their own variations of the Scale Mail armor called Crimson Clear Dragonar (クリムゾン・クリア・ドラグナー, Kurimuzon Kuria Doragunā) and Crimson Succubus Dragonar (クリムゾン・サキュバス・ドラグナー, Kurimuzon Sakyubasu Doragunā) respectively. **'Longinus Smasher': In Volume 17, Arthur gains access to this ability when the Red Wyverns used Boost on him while in this form. An ability initially available to Juggernaut Drive that from the chest appears a launcher that fires a powerful destructive beam. This, however, leaves a strong fatigue on Arthur as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending on how one uses it, it can change the environment. Due to its immense power, this ability has a very long recharge period, lasting at least a month. *'Diabolus Dragon Beast: Lilith' ( ): This form is the result of Arthur borrowing his mother, Ophis', Wagyl's and a faction of Scarlet Grand's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be both crimson, white and black and adding a second and third set of wings. The power this form grant is so great that it overwhelms Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceller Advanced, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D∞B 'as Arthur powers up in this form with the '∞ 'symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Arthur, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Ophis's and Wagyl's power and Scarlet Grand's flesh and a fraction of his power. Even so, Arthur can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by immense pain that makes both death even Samael's Poison, pale in comparison, such as slight flesh decay, blood vomiting and immensely painfull headaches. After the battle against Cythraul and Apophis, Ophis adjusted DxDxB into DxDxB-L, removing the infinity in it and dubbing the form ''Pseudo-Dragon Deification. ''The form can only be maintained for three minutes at most, with the time limit becoming shorter by attacking or defending to the point it can last only ten seconds. In Volume 23, Arthur reveals the ability to perform a partial Pseudo-Dragon Deification on his left and right arm, allowing him to use his Dragon God/dess Aura to a lesser extent with less stamina consumption. With this technique, Arthur can combine his Dragon God/dess aura into both Shatter Impact Booster, Banishing Shift and Gravity Steuerung. In True Volume 4, after drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Arthur can maintain his Pseudo-DxB form for 88 minutes in combat. **'Longineus Infinity Blaster: A further enhanced version of Crimson Avalon Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of red, black and white aura that leaves even Drakon injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. By using it, DxDxB-L's time limit of three minutes is cut down to ten seconds. **'Longinus Smasher': The form is not only capable of this move, but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity, delivering further damage. It can also be used in tandem with the Longineus Infinity Blaster, fusing the two blasts into an even more powerful attack. **'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible which Arthur managed to unlock upon using his DxDxB form for the second time in Volume 21. Arthur releases a powerful breath of fire which can incinerate anything, flames that never go out once ignited as they continue to burn even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul until nothing remains. The only existences known to be immune to these flames are Albion, Ophis, Wagyl, and Scarlet Grand. Its area of effect can cover an entire island. ***'Scorching Sunspot Shift': A fusion between Banishing Shift and Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames. **'Gown Breaker': By using his Dragon God/dess aura, Arthur can increase his range that halts a female target’s movement, and by strengthening his left hand he can destroy their clothes without even touching them. **'Ddraig Summoning': Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Arthur gained the ability to summon Ddraig into battle after the 10 countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. **'Brynhildr Summoning': After drinking an enhanced version of Amrita, Arthur gained the ability to summon not only Ddraig, but also a mechanical Brynhildr into battle after the {19} countdown on the left gauntlet reaches zero. *'Apocrypha AnswerArms' ( ): Arthur's AxA form. This form is the result of Arthur combining with his familiar Garmr, who is the manifestation of Scarlet Grand's power. The power of this form is so great that it overwhelms Tartarus a Primordial God in Greek mythology. It has the power to destroy the entire world with it's destructive power. Because of the weapons that was installed in Garmr, Arthur has gained new abilities of this form. The drawbacks of this form is that it has an extremely high consumption rate which gives it a short time limit. Furthermore, Garmr is unable to move for a few days and Arthur himself suffers fatigue for a few days. It is determined that these burdens compared to DxDxB-L are much lighter. ** Revelation Barrier: Creates a stronger barrier around the body and is powerful enough to withstand attacks from gods such as Tartarus. ** Revelation Blade: With four arms of his Apocrypha AnswerArms form, each of the arms carries aura blades known as Apocalypse Caledfwlchs which can easily cut through anything like Tartarus’s tentacles. ** Revelation All-Range L-I-Blaster: Similar to Cardinal Crimson Incursio and Diabolus Dragon Beast Lilith, Apocrypha AnswerArms has many cannons to fire powerful blast of auras that can destroy Tartarus’ magic barriers like paper and destroys almost half of his body, even as Arthur held back his power. The blast of destructive energy is so powerful it can alter the environment and is strong enough to destroy the artificial space created Paradise Lost and Innovate Clear Edge. Arthur states that the blast is comparable to several Longineus Infinity Blaster's blast attacks combined. Incinerate Anthem Incinerate Anthem ( ): One of the 19 Longinus. It is one of the four Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Jesus Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create blue holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Demons, Seraphs and Vampyres with ease as shown when Arthur attacked incinerate hundreds of rouge Seraphs. Though Arthur's version is considered to be a sub-species, as it takes the form of a giant shield that can holster all three of Caliburn, Excalibur and Gram. *'Versteinerung Mass Ceremony' ( ): Arthur's subspecies Overdrive of Incinerate Anthem. It allows the user to petrify a mass amount of people, including Archangel-class Seraphs. Other Weapons Kashuu Kiyomitsu ( ): During the meeting between Arthur, Tomoe, Lancelot, Elaine and Mordred, Arthur is given the holy sword Kashuu Kiyomitsu by Mordred's ward, Mitsu Okita. Like other Shinto Swords, the Kashuu Kiyomitsu possesses dragon-slaying abilities and, through Suzakumaru, flame creation. *'Suzakumaru' (朱雀丸, Vermilion Bird Circle):''' The Bird of the South, one of the Four Sacred Gods of the Village, and a child of the Vermilion bird, Zhūquè, which Arthur borrowed in Volume 21 to save Percevall, Traversa and Yao Shi Huang and to locate Kokichi who had stolen Seiryumaru and Genbumaru. He was later forced to replace it with Durendal, which manifested a replica Suzakumaru after Dante removed it threatening to destroy the barrier and release the three other gods into the Human World. After the events caused by Qlippoth and Trihexa, the real Suzakumaru now inhabits Kashuu Kiyomitsu. '''Gram (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken), it is a Dragon-Slayer's ultimate sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal, which leads Lancelot to liken it to a combination of the holy swords, Ascalon and Durandal. However, unlike most magical swords, it does not need to be charged in order to perform massively destructive attacks, which he considers makes it "more" powerful. It also vastly exceeds the Holy Demonic Swords he creates in every aspect, be it durability, destructive power or sharpness. In volume 20, Arthur showed the results of his training with Vasco Strada in the ability to release Gram's aura only at the moment of impact, and infuse the sword with Gravity Steuerung. Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā). * 'Excalibur II '(エクスカリバーII, Ekusukaribā II): The second version of Excalibur created through the combination of the science and alchemy of the Fallen Angels, the Vatican and Vampyres. A long sword that releases holy aura, but is more of a dragon sword rather than a Holy Sword. Arthur keeps this sword within his right gauntlet that was free. Trivia * Arthur's name has a meaning of "King", referring to the fact he is a descendent of King Arthur. The surname Pendragon is composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and ddraig, "dragon; warrior" so the full meaning can be "Head dragon/warrior", "Chief dragon/warrior", or "Top dragon/warrior". * Loke and Orins referred to Arthur as a Quinbred (Blood of Five Races) due to his unique heritage: Jin Uther Pendragon, a hero who also has dragon blood (since Ornis didn't know about his fights against Fafnir and Ladon), Maria Karnstein, a vampyre/demon whose the younger sister of Marius, and Ophis, a seraph/valkyrie who is also one of the Dragon Gods (though Arthur did not inherit her own full dragon and valkyrie blood). * Arthur is the only man in existence to have seen Gabriel in a bikini, as well as the most beautiful women in all of Heaven who serves under her; in an old school swimsuit, transparent negligee, and athletic clothing. * According to Wagyl's spawn Lilith, Arthur smells like herself, Wagyl, Ophis, and Scarlet Grand. * Arthur shares the meaning of the series' title that refers to Scarlet Grand: "Dragon of Dragons" as he can be considered a mini Scarlet Grand, who the title mainly refers to. ** In addition, he along with Vali and Lancelot have made another meaning for the title that refers to themselves: "Diabolus (Devil) Dragon Beasts". * Arthur has a natural talent for photography * Growing up one of his favorite meals was Lucy Nonaka's milk dumplings. ** In Volume 9 during his date with Akeno, Arthur stats one of his favorite foods is cheesecake. * As a child the Village gave him a A-rank due to being a prodigy without any combat experience and as an adult, a SSS-rank, which is usually a rank given to Vampyre-infected Seraphs and the highest-ranking members and heroes of the Vatican. * In True Volume 4, Arthur is very popular in Norse mythology as many people in Valhalla were cheering for him. * His first time having vaginal sex was with Mina. * His first time having anal sex was with Akeno Himejima. * His first double penetration sex was with Rosweise Hasegawa (he grew a second penis). * His first time having group sex was with both Tomoe Nonaka and Elaine Du Lac. * As a side effect of the Master-Servant Vow Arthur secretes pheromones that attract girls his age and older women to him. * Arthur is based on both Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD and Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou No Testament. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampyre Category:Pendragon Category:Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Seraph Category:Demon Category:Succubus/Incubus Category:Longinus Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Pendragon household Category:Masters Category:Servants